


【2Top】烟盒里没有止痛剂

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP, 砂の器 (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian
Summary: 本质砂之器同人
Relationships: Kimura Takuya/Nakai Masahiro





	【2Top】烟盒里没有止痛剂

**Author's Note:**

> 本质砂之器同人

和贺英良的左手臂上有一团火。

“抱歉，有亲戚上来借住在我家。会去找你的，实在抱歉。”他挂了电话，从满地的乐谱中清出空地来招待客人。

他的左臂隐隐发痛，原因是客人将他认出来时，点燃了残疤上的火种。客人叫三木谦一，是他和亲生父亲的恩人。

“我找了你很久，秀夫。”三木把和贺递的茶搁在茶几上，手脚笨拙地搂住了和贺的双手。

“和贺英良”是一个故事。故事的开头是因为一点小事而被“村八分”的一家三口，结尾是入狱服刑的老父亲，和改头换面取得成就的儿子，三木谦一是讲述者之一。

“我在北海道的影院看见了你的照片，才知道你已改名和贺英良，还成为了了不起的钢琴家呢！”

“家里的人都很好，劳你挂心了。”

“我去看过本浦先生，他现在住在疗养院。他……也有提到你。”

“会去看看他吗？”

和贺把左手背在身后握紧，笑着说：“好，我会去的，到时候麻烦您了。”

和贺无论如何也不想让这个温柔的长辈失望。尽管他认为，这个成熟的老前辈，不光是他的讲述人，还对他的过往了如指掌。三木只是故意忽略了这个受尽磨难的小男孩只有成为窃取者，才能坐到今天这个位置的残酷现实。

三木很快就回龟嵩去了，留下了与和贺的约定。

“抱歉，他有事急着回去了，没法介绍他给你认识。嗯，是父亲的表兄弟。今晚要一起吃饭吗？啊，这样，太遗憾了。明天不行，要开始准备独奏会的曲子啦。好的，周日我会准时到的。”他挂了电话，把脸埋在重新铺在地上的乐谱中。

他觉得三木应该要责怪他的。责怪他不理会对他帮助良多的恩人，责怪他不理会对他有生养之恩的亲生父亲，责怪他妄想把过往都抛在脑后，逃离本属于他的命运。可命运是什么东西呢？是杀人犯父亲无法逃脱法网，是乞儿永远背负着仇恨，还是和贺英良注定在洪水中丧失生命呢？

“命运是什么呢？”

“孤独的孩子在寂静的河边堆制砂器，初成之时大雨不期而至。”

“也太悲伤了吧，艾尔顿。”

琴行里跟着他学习的两个学生，突然聊起了他感兴趣的话题。

“艾尔顿，”和贺难得没有直接走进练琴室，而是停下来，“那孩子面对大雨，什么都做不了，只能痛失宝物是吗？”

学生仿佛受宠若惊，半天才反应过来老师在问什么。

“如果……如果孩子把砂器堆得足够好，足够强大，即使大雨来了，也不会损坏吧。”名叫艾尔顿的学生支支吾吾。

和贺笑了，说这可不是个励志故事。

这个天资聪颖的学生得到了声名卓著的老师的偏爱，受邀成为了老师新曲的第一个品鉴者。但他再也没能给出让这个老师满意的答案。和贺也从这天起，开始谱写名为“命运”的曲。

他的左臂仍然在发痛，打开烟盒，里面没有止痛剂。于是他第一次在艾尔顿面前演奏成曲时，被痛得泪流满面。艾尔顿躺在乐谱上，半推半就地承受了他的悲伤。

艾尔顿喃喃自语：“是的，是的。”随后也流下泪来。

学生离开后，和贺把曲子誊写在空白乐谱上，将它与他的小口风琴放在一起。

他穿戴整齐，走向了寂静的海岸。

\--

“艾尔顿·濑名君，这里是儿童钢琴教室，换一首欢快点的。”

“这太悲伤了。”


End file.
